pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crossfirexiv/Judgement
NEED MORE JUDGEMENT ON ASSASSIN SKILLS GO GO-- The Assassin 22:27, 3 April 2008 (EDT) : Agreed, seems like the user dropped dead in awe? єяøהħ 22:34, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :(EC at 10:30 at night? O.o) You'd better listen to him, Crossfire, he's got a capslock! Dejh 22:36, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::DONT MAKE ME START USING BIGGER FONTS-- The Assassin 22:44, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::: Bigger font? No, you wouldn't really risk that, would you? єяøהħ 22:47, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::OH I WOULD! I MAY EVEN COLOR IT IN RED AND USE IMPACT FONT STYLES!-- The Assassin 22:49, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::: OMYGOD, BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) :::::: HAAAAAAAAAAAA) єяøהħ 22:52, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I tried to click on that blue parenthesis >.> Dejh 14:59, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Have you forgotten to rate assassin skills, or were you not done yet? Please not it at the page (like not done judging yet blabla...). Frans 08:17, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :I think he's abandoned the contest. :/ Selket Shadowdancer 07:20, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Judgement I only finish warrior and ranger. Ill work on everything else, i didnt have much time.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:30, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::When do u finish everything else? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:52, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::: Not moving is not moving? єяøהħ 15:33, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Question How is Gladiator's Cunning more balanced than Blind Rage? ~~ 16:56, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :Do blizzard review go go, I wanna hear how that skill is balanced...-- The Assassin 16:57, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, me too... lol. ~~ 17:01, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::Blizzard = In the Area snare lol wut? -- The Assassin 17:32, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Takes up an elite. And your not complaining about deepfreeze, now are you? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:18, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Heh, changed to nearby, in the area would've been overkill.--Relyk 11:52, 23 April 2008 (EDT) The following makes no sense: 3= Balance = Kinda balanced, Recharge + duration is pretty Imba It's kinda balanced but imba (which is short for imbalanced, in case you wouldn't know) at the same time. Makes no sense to me. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:40, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :Look up one section. And being unblockable 4/5 of the time is NOT balanced. ~~ 19:44, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :It's fckn imbalanced. True story. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:45, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :: Your mom's imba. True story. єяøהħ 20:30, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yes she is. She can barely walk down the stairs without falling down. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:36, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Lulz. ~~ 20:37, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::your just jealous i wonz. no, not imba, because its in tactics, so would require split attributes, thus, not imba no more. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:18, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::and also its unblockable 2/3s of time because it goes 1...12...15 -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:20, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ok, well I'd give up Strength to be unblockable 2/3 of the time. ~~ 22:26, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::With stance req, and Avatar of Grenth can be kept up 2/3 of the time, and it has a req. The thing is, the skill is realistic, and can be added, even if the duration would most likely be nerfed a little. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:58, 5 April 2008 (EDT) * This is my world: 4= Realistic = Pretty realistic. Anet of/c could add it to the game AoE shout KDs for 2 seconds with conditional weakness is of/c?-- The Assassin 04:56, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Still it wasnt even that good, Gladiator's cunning is still the best warrior skill made tbh. Think about it.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:09, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Gladiator's is crazy fucked up, there is no way ANet would design such an obviously overpowered skill. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:11, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::Recharge is 30, duration is 10...20, and only works if you have a stance (ALL IAS usually lasts 2...12 seconds) Also its an elite (Its like Grenth's Grasp).--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:19, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::It still rapes ass. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:22, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::Also its in strength so only warriors can really use it.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:24, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::What else would wanna use it? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:06, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Everyone. Unblockable attacks pretty much constantly=win. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:21, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sins would use Fox's Promise, Dervs would use AoG... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:23, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Here's the thing: Unblockable Attacks usually suck. The Unblockable chain for sins is pretty weak. Skills that make all attacks unblockable, means all those good blockable skills just went to a whole new level of great. Now think about the other skills that do that: Grenth is a form, so it is disabled for 120 seconds, you have to do a 2 second cast just to get it up, and if you die its gone for 2 + minutes. It is also conditional as it only works on people that are enchanted, something that YOU can't control. Fox's Promise only works on dagger attacks, and generally, the elite makes the sin. Unlike Grenth and Glad's, this is a bitch to maintain. 10 energy every 20 seconds and it very easily removable. Now this: Warriors are always in a stance. Rush, Frenzy and Enraging. This means the warrior is going to be unblockable 2/3 of the time. Also think about this: YOU CANNOT REMOVE THIS AT ALL. There is absolutely no way to stop this skill, sure you can strip the stance, but 1) who carries stance removal? and 2) what's the point? They will just reapply rush, enraging is usually gone after 3 seconds or less and frenzy is during a spike where the whole team is trying to save someone. -- The Assassin 10:46, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Thank you for typing out what I could not put in writing... ~~ 10:48, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Long story short: It's worse than Imba and shouldn't win the skill contest. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:49, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I didn't bother to read it, but what you said is probably true. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:02, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Short story short: NERF! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:04, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Decrease Duration, make it Tactics, call it "Soldier's Cunning" and make it only effective when under the effects of a shout. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:08, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::Hey guys, it has always been in tactics, go look at the page. It would require split attributes in str and tactics. Does no one pay attention? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:02, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::So how is it not overpowered anyways? ~~ 14:03, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Thats why it got a 3 for balance. The idea is good, but its duration is overpowered. Could always make it like gladiator's defense: 5e r30 effect: For 5...10...11 seconds, your attacks cannot be blocked. Of course, I don't like that idea, because then its just a copy of glads defense with a changed effect. Could always change the duration to 5...15...17. I still do not know what you guys are flaming about. It's like you were expecting blind rage to win or something. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:52, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Also, running this means you lose your elite, which would make your spike unblockable but weaker. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:56, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I wasn't expecting it to win, but AT LEAST get a better than 0 for effectiveness, balance, AND realism. Can you tell me why it got those? ~~ 15:29, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Which version? The can't miss or the 50% more while blind thing? The 50% blind one was easy to abuse. The Completely anti blind one is IMBA since it is an easily maintainable blind immunity.-- The Assassin 16:51, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::But it's ripping your elite skill for it. At the very least it should get a 5 effectiveness if it's OPed... ~~ So r u ded or sumfin?-- The Assassin 00:47, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Probably something along those lines it seems. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:17, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:55, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ill judge them soon sorry, ive been rly busy the past few days.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 10:04, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Can i assume i've won Elite Paragon skills sections since mine is the only entry? 19px Klumpeet.ŧ. . 12:39, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::::No, we have AoK and AoB as elites, so u are screwed in a way soz. :) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:22, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Paragon 19px Klumpeet.ŧ. . 03:29, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Whats it been, 2 weeks now? ACK!-Canderouss Notice! For all those of you hoping to win, I'm sorry to inform you that since Crossfire just recently realized there is something known as "free porno". Every time he turns on the computer he'll watch porno, meaning there will be no time to judge. Hopefully you can expect a judgment around the time when he gets a girlfriend, most likely about 3 years from now. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:13, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :If I had a girlfriend I wouldn't even touch the computer. Speaking of which....I need a girlfriend. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:15, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :PSHSHSSHH ive ben busy lately (track practice and schoolwork and shit) soi ill judge tonight And delete the porn on my comp--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:09, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::...I have track karate school and homework...GET TO WORK DAMMIT-- The Assassin 21:11, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah you and your Giant horse vagina.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:12, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Good. Now get a girlfriend too! I need one too for all that matters :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:21, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::SHUT THE HELL UP--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:18, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::You got one? Oh, and NPA :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:12, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Do those even count on userpages? seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 13:51, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::NPA? Girlfriends? Porno? The fun ones should count, I want prize for making "I Are Igor!" :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:56, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::We get prizes for winning?-- The Assassin 18:20, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::O.o -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:25, 15 April 2008 (EDT) WTF wtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwftwftwtfwftqeiyugfrajksdhfjkdfhgashliru a;wiewrio;aijteawo;rkjgaklsd;jr Canderouss He's BACK!! :D and I won the elite assa thingy. seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 13:47, 4 May 2008 (EDT) You're with your baby And you're parked alone On a summer night You're deep in love But you're deeper in the woods You think you're doin' alright Did you hear that voice Did you see that face Or was it just a dream This can't be real That only happens, babe On the movie screen Oh, but he's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he crawled out of his hole You're swimmin' with your girl Out on lovers' lake And the wind blows cold It chills your bones But you're still on the make That's a bad mistake But the moon was full And you had a chance To be all alone But you're not alone This is your last dance And your last romance Yeah, cause he's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he crawled out of his hole Oh, if you see him comin' Get away if you can Just keep on runnin' Run as fast as you can He's a dangerous, dangerous man And he's out tonight And he's watchin' you And he knows your house No, don't turn out the lights Yeah, cause he's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he's after your soul He's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he's after your soul He's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he's after your soul [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:30, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :No he is dead. So is all his little socks. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:12, 27 June 2008 (EDT)